The Art of Running
by The Silver Cricket
Summary: 'If I used her my worst nightmares would become reality...I would have to fight' Includes an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, the time for my first multi-chapter story has come! Strangely enough, the multi-chapter I planned for weeks to upload first and worked on for a month or so got replaced by this, the idea I came up with two days ago. Weird. Yes, my OC is in this story and no, I'm not sure who she'll be paired with, if anyone at all. (As I said I just came up with this not long ago) Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed!**

**Cookies for anyone who knows where I got her sister's names from!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, Break would have pushed Vincent off the balcony and just snatched away the antidote. Anyone with me? :D**

Looking out the side of the carriage, I watched the never-ending line of trees continue to pass. Why did this event have to be hosted all the way out here, so far away from Carrington? It was a pain having to make the bumpy hour-long trip in a carriage. I understood that it was convenient for uncle, but definitely not for me.

I fiddled with the edge of my blue-grey dress between my index and middle fingers, reciting the plan in my mind. I was to be uncle's eyes and ears, to watch two particular men at the Rainsworths' party. He only gave me their names and the fact that they were members of Pandora, he told me he would point them out to me when I arrived. Xerxes Break and Vincent Nightray. Of course I knew of the Nightrays, they were one of the four dukedoms, but where Vincent fit into anything, I hadn't a clue.

I broke from my thoughts when I felt something cold and firm skim under my fingertips. My little sister, Edith, must have put something in one of the folds of my dress again. She did that just to mess with me. Last time, she decided it would be a good idea to put a few candies in there so I could find and enjoy them later. A pleasant surprise, right? Not for my older sister when I had to explain why there was melted chocolate on the inside of my clothes. Let's just say she wasn't very pleasant.

I pulled out the silver chain with a small mirror attached to the end of it. Now I knew it wasn't Edith who had placed this in there. The only person who knew about my chain was Lorina, my older sister. She wasn't the type to worry, so why did she feel that I needed my chain? I'd never used her before, nor would I ever if I could help it. If I used her, my worst nightmares would become reality, I would be recruited to Pandora. The truth is, I hated fighting, with a passion. If I joined Pandora, I would have to fight. I shuddered at the thought.

The carriage halted, "Miss Barma, we have arrived," I heard the driver call to me from outside. I quickly shoved the mirror back inside my dress as the door slid open. A man, around the age of thirty, stood on the other side of the opening. I could tell he wasn't the driver, though.

He extended his hand to help me out, "Adele, correct?"

I took his hand and stepped down from the edge, "Yes sir. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I tried my best to keep my manners in-check, reminding myself that this was an important event.

"Liam Lunettes, I am an attendant to your uncle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. If you would follow me, Duke Barma is awaiting you," His voice was shaking as he said the last sentence. Why was he so nervous?

I followed Liam though the large doors that lead into the main room of the estate. The walls were a light cream color and the floor was a marble that reflected the chandelier above us like a mirror. Two sets of stairs wrapped around the room, leading to a door on the second level. A group of musicians had just filed into the back corner of the large room. To say it was breathtaking was an understatement.

We entered the doorway at the top of the staircase and walked down the long hallways of the Rainsworth household. It was much bigger than it appeared from the outside. Just as my feet felt that they were going to give out from the amount of walking, we stopped in front of a door.

He opened the door for me and gestured for me to enter. "Please do enjoy yourself tonight, Miss Barma," Liam whispered as he took his leave.

When he shut the door behind him, I decided an answer was unnecessary and turned to my uncle who had been eying us since we entered. "Good evening, uncle," I greeted, taking the seat across from him.

He set down his fan on his lap and responded, "Good evening Adele. I hope you didn't forget our plan?" How could I? He had sent three letters to my house about it. The first an invitation to the event with the details of our plan, the second a 'reminder' and the third was a carefully worded threat that if I didn't come, there would be consequences.

I let a soft (fake) smile play on the edges of my mouth, "Of course not. Now please tell me the rest of the details."

He laid out two photographs on the table in front of us. He pointed to the left photo, a blonde man. "This is Vincent Nightray, and this," he moved his hand to the one on the right, "is Xerxes Break."

Vincent looked strange as it is, one wine red eye and one golden, but Xerxes looked laughable. Purple clothes with a white overcoat and...was that...a doll on his shoulder? It took all my self-control to keep myself from bursting out in laughter.

Duke Barma saw my terribly suppressed giggles as I looked at the photo of Break and added, "Would you laugh like that if I told you his chain is the Mad Hatter?"

I looked up at him as if he had three heads, "This guy contracted the M-Mad Hatter? Are you serious?" Even I knew the Mad Hatter.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Touche. "If Xerxes contracted Mad Hatter, what did Vincent contract?" I questioned, looking to the photo on the left. I expected to hear March Hare. I was under the impression that they were partners or something of the like. Boy was I wrong...

"Vincent contracted Yamane. Though his chain isn't strong," You could say that again. "you shouldn't underestimate him."

At that moment a soft knock on the door sounded and uncle gave them permission to enter. A petite girl in a maid's uniform entered and bowed her head, "Lady Cheryl Rainsworth requests your presence immediately, Duke Barma."

He stood up and headed for the door but stopped halfway, "Adele, I wouldn't want to make you wait. If I don't return in a few minutes, please head to the main room and go about on your own." I could see his grip on his fan tighten as he followed the maid from the room.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, processing everything I just heard. "Mad Hatter...Yamane.."

_"All you need to do is take this necklace and enter the big door in the basement. That's where you find the candy stash, I swear. I'll meet you down there when I'm done," Lorina whispered, handing me the small mirror on the silver chain. It was a bit big to be a necklace, but if my sister said it was, it had to be._

_I nodded quickly, running from the study and down the halls of the Barma estate. I couldn't believe they had a whole secret stash that we didn't know about. I could've sworn Lorina and I'd searched every part of that place many times. That must be why we weren't allowed in the basement, the adults wanted to take all the candy for themselves!_

I was torn from my memories by the sound of my stomach growling. That's right, I rushed out of the house before I could eat dinner today. They had food at fancy parties, right? I hoped so.

Standing up and leaving the room, I headed back to the party. I was able to retrace my steps easily, finding my way back to the almost-full main room. The band was playing and, to my delight they had set up a table of food.

While making my selections, I noticed something odd. There was barely any meat. I'm not a big meat person, so I didn't really care, but compared to the amount taken from other the other types of food, it was indeed strange. I thought I was over-analyzing things until I saw the girl sitting at the table across from me. Her plate was piled high with various types of meat. How could she eat that much?

The boy sitting across the table from her didn't seemed very surprised, though. "Alice, why didn't you leave a little extra for everyone else? I don't think you're the only person here that wants some," He chuckled.

Alice looked up from her drumstick, "What good would that do me? Anyways, if they want more meat, they can go out and get some. This meat is already mine." She looked back to her food once again, the way a hunter would eye its prey.

A few minutes later I finished and decided it was time get down to business.

I searched around for a bit, trying to find any sign of them that I could, but neither of them were anywhere I looked. After searching the rose bushes in the garden for a third time, I decided to take a break and trudged back inside. How was I going to face uncle knowing that I didn't catch a glimpse of either of them?

When I entered the room, wallowing in self-pity for my upcoming reprimand, I could sense something was definitely wrong. Everyone was quiet and gathered around one spot. I made my way through the crowd, dishing out 'excuse me' and 'sorry' so many times the words had lost all meaning. What I saw when I neared the center of the almost-circle was the last thing I'd expect.

A dark purple hole, a gateway to the abyss presumably, was being pried open from the abyss' side. The large hands belonging to an unidentified chain.

Why...How had an abyss gateway manage to open up here? I could tell this wasn't going to be good, and my suspicions were confirmed when it was forced to open fully. A chain that I recognized by the name 'Daddy-Long-Legs' emerged from the abyss. I find that chain to be quite idiotic, seeing as it emerged where it was practically surrounded by contractors.

Within seconds, the owners of the Bread and Butter-fly and the Mock Turtle had already summoned their chains and were holding back the spider-like creature while those without chains fled. I attempted to flee as well, but paused when I heard a faint voice.

"Exit through the side garden," it murmured. I had heard this voice before, but where? Putting that aside, I followed the order. All I had to do was get away. It didn't matter how.

I opened to double doors to the side garden as quickly as I could manage. I gasped as I saw two familiar figures.

_I approached the door, suddenly becoming reluctant. Maybe I should wait for Lorina. We can go in together. No, I can't wait for her. She'll just think I was being a chicken for no reason at all. _

_I pulled open the door and peered into the blackness inside. I would have to go farther in to get to the supposed stash. I stepped inside as the door slowly closed behind me, leaving me in utter darkness._

On the ground lay Liam, barely conscious. Kneeling down next to him was Xerxes Break. Those two weren't the first priority, though.

Across from them stood yet another opening to the abyss and another chain. The Jub-Jub Bird flew just above the gateway, its talons smeared with blood.

Usually, I would have left it up to Break, but seeing that he wasn't much better off than Liam, I probably shouldn't let him summon his chain. Even if it wasn't the Mad Hatter, he would collapse before it could strike.

I couldn't go forward, but I couldn't go back either, Daddy-Long-Legs was there. So there was only one option left. The one I dreaded the most.

I clutched the mirror and thanked Lorina under my breath for putting it there as unfamiliar purple flames surrounded me.

For the first time, Joker stood behind me. At least I didn't mess up the summoning part.

Two crimson fans appeared in either of her hands, contrasting with her shadow body and clothes. She gave a sly grin before flinging the fans at the chain, one then the other. Halfway to the bird, the fans touched, creating a rope-like substance, then split around the bird, confining it.

The bird tried to struggle against the ropes, but failed.

The bells on Joker's ankles chimed as she glided over to the bird and unsheathed her sword, making long gashes on its torso. I turned away, I was too faint-hearted to bear the rest.

With a loud screech, I heard the chain hit the ground. Had I really done it? No, this was no time for celebrating. I still had Liam and Break to tend to...

Everything slowly went dark, and I lost consciousness.

**Well, what did you think? Please R&R! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm back for another chapter! From here on out, I'm going into everything blind, so I ask for at least a little mercy if things become slow at times. I will try, however, to pick things back up with either action or humor afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, Break would die of a heart attack, just for the irony. XD**

Can I think again? Oh good, I can. I've been stuck in my dreams for quite a while now. Ever since I used Joker. How long was that, anyway? A week, tops?

I'm regaining my senses, bit by bit. I can now tell there are people around me. Their voices are jumbled but I can pick out Lady Sharon and Liam and...the boy from the party, the one with that Alice girl, perhaps? I tried opening my eyes, and after a few attempts I nailed it. Though blurry, I could see Lady Sharon and Liam, but that boy wasn't there.

I could also make out the room I was in, a bedroom. I had been laid down on the bed, its headboard on the left wall. There was a rectangular window on the back wall, a dresser on the right wall and a desk on the same wall, but in the back-right corner. Other than that, it was relatively empty.

"Oh, are you awake Miss Adele?" I heard her ask me, but I don't respond, putting all of my efforts into refocusing my vision.

"Miss Adele~!" I hear a voice call from...under my bed? Yep, my suspicion is confirmed when Liam jumped back in surprise as Xerxes emerged from Liam's side.

My vision again became sharp and I scrambled onto my forearms as Sharon sighs, "Break, would you learn to use the door like a normal human being?" Why isn't she surprised by this? Wait...is this is something he does on a regular basis?

He laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Ojou-sama, since when have I been a normal human being?"

I turned to Liam, letting Sharon and Break continue their circular conversation, "How long have been unconscious?" And where the hell am I?

"A little more than four days. We were worried about you. It seems you are pretty inexperienced when it comes to your chain." he replied, readjusting his glasses.

They worried about me? "Well that was the first time I used my chain, so I haven't had much practice," I explained easily.

Break turned to me at the mention of my chain. "You have lots of time to practice since you're part of Pandora now," he assured mischeivously.

Pandora...Pan...dora...PANDORA?

"Sorry, I don't remember signing up for that," I added, hiding all hints that I REALLY wanted to throw something at that clown.

Sharon tried to explain while easing as much tension as she could, "Of course you didn't, Duke Barma did. He said it would be a good learning experience as well as payback for not telling him about your chain." She lowered her tone during the last bit, hoping I couldn't hear her.

Of course, all this had to boil down to me witholding information from my info-obsessed uncle. Oh I WILL get him back for this, mark my words!

"I really can't. I would just slow you down," I frantically tried to cover up the real reason why I couldn't join.

"Don't worry, you won't slow us down any more than Reim. Your chain can fight, and his is well...useless," Break laughed. So that's what they called him, Reim.

Sharon smacked Break with her fan, "Xerxes! Reim's chain isn't useless! It's just special."

_It was like a broken toy box, random items scattered every-which-way and water gathered around my knees. I turned around, and noticed that the door had disappeared. This place was definitely not part of the basement._

_When I faced forwards again, I froze. A chain, three times the size of my eight year old body, stood before me. It was completely black, except for its bright yellow eyes that loomed over me. _

_"So this is what they send me for a contractor, huh? You seem pretty young..." It circled my petrified form. What was Lorina thinking, sending me into a place like this?_

"Where am I, exactly?" I asked, catching their attention.

"You're still in the Rainsworth estate...Oh that's right! I forgot to mention it. You'll be staying with us for the time being," Sharon added, paying no mind to a certain clown laying on the floor in pain.

Let me guess, uncle disowned me too? Took me out of the inheritance? Put my name on the list of those going to hell? I shouldn't be surprised when it came to him.

"Give me back my manservant!" I heard a female voice shout from the hallway.

Reim sweatdropped, putting his knuckles to his left temple, "Gilbert and Alice are at it again.." At it again? This place is getting weirder and weirder...

A male voice retorted, "You've had my master all day, it's my turn, you stupid rabbit!" Whoever they were fighting over must be pretty important.

A blond boy, around the age of 15 dashed into the room, locked the door behind him and slid down to the floor with his back to the opening. He was gasping for breath. It seemed like he was running from something, Gilbert and Alice presumably.

Break looked up from the floor with a smile, "Did your fans find you again Oz?"

"Hehe, yeah...Sorry for barging in.." He rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"No problem!" Sharon turned to me, "Adele, this is Oz, Oz, this is Adele."

Oz...The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. The surname Vessalius immediately came to mind. Was he part of the Vessalius family?

"Nice to meet you," he greeted.

I responded, automatically, "The pleasure is all mine." For never having to use formalities, seeing as I lived in a 'middle-class' house, I was doing quite well as far as I was concerned.

Oz turned to Break, who had managed to get to his feet, "Will she be joining us for the mission tomorrow?" My first mission tomorrow? Already? I prayed that he would say no.

"I doubt it, but it's still a possibility. The three of you aren't leaving until 11 (am), so Ojou-sama and I have some time to discuss it tomorrow," Break answered, sucking on a lollipop he happened to be carrying in his sleeve. I thanked whatever god existed that he didn't say yes. A doubt was at least a chance.

"Well it's getting pretty late, we should let you get your rest, Miss Barma. You must be still so exhausted," Reim stated, making a not-so-subtle hint that it was time to leave. By his serious attitude, I could just imagine people like Break dumping work on him. In that moment, I felt pity for him.

I had just noticed that it was mid-evening and the moon was slowly making its ascent in the starry sky.

"Oh yes, it is getting late. Good night Adele. Come along, Break," Sharon departed, dragging Break behind her.

Oz watched them leave and followed suit calling, "Have a good sleep," over his shoulder as he left.

"Good night Miss Barma," Reim said, heading for the door. That was it, this 'Miss Barma' stuff was getting on my nerves.

"Reim?"

He stopped and faced me, confused, "Yes?"

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Barma', it isn't needed. Just call me Adele," I assured, trying to smile as best I could though my drooping eyelids.

"Y-Yes. Good night Adele," Reim restated, leaving the room.

I flopped back down on my bed, exhausted, even though I had just slept for so long. I created a small nook in the covers and drifted off.

_"C-Contractor?" I asked. I was beginning to believe there was no candy in the first place._

_The creature laughed, "So I am to believe you just wandered into the abyss?" _

_I responded to that with a sharp nod._

_"Well the only way you're going to get out now is if you create a contract with me," it sighed. It was becoming more and more impatient._

_"And to do that I would need to...?" I asked._

_It glared at me, "Do you have a blood sealing mirror?"_

_I pulled the 'necklace' from my pocket, "I have this. Will it work?" How could a mirror even seal blood? _

_"That will work just fine," the chain's eyes narrowed as it gave a cheshire grin._

My eyes fluttered open a few minutes later to the feeling of the bed jostling. Was it a tremor, or was it..?

I scrambled over to the edge, pillow in hand. I peered over the edge to see a certain clown looking up at me.

I proceeded to throw the pillow down at him, whisper-yelling, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He chuckled, and sat up, "Ojou-sama didn't let me bid you a good night."

That was his reason for waking me up? "Ok, Good night Break. Now go back under my bed and disappear," I ordered, groggily.

"Aw, you shouldn't be so scary. If you are, I might suggest to Sharon that I find that it would be a good idea for you to attend the mission tomorrow."

Damn this idiot. he knew exactly which buttons to push. I had only known him for what, a total of 15 minutes?

I sighed, collecting myself, "Good night, Break."

"Good night, Miss Adele~!" With that, he slid back under my bed and disappeared.

I clambered back under the covers, wanting nothing more than to leave this place.

**And so, another end of chapter.**

**I just realized that this is very similar to the second coming of age ceremony, as far as Reim passing out, Vincent scarcely being seen, etc; but I never planned it to be. I believe in the timeline as far as the manga is concerned, this is before that.**

**One last thing: (DON'T WORRY, I won't give spoilers.) I just looked at the RAW for chapter 64, and I must say that what occurred with Duke Barma was very unexpected. Got you interested? I hope so. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gather 'round my children, because it is time for yet another installment of our tale! I can tell you're all very excited. *crickets* **

**Nothing beats back-to-school anxiety like writing, ah?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, Oz would've brought home Cheshire as a pet. Oh I can imagine the look on Gil's face. XD :3**

I woke up to the warm sunshine on my face. I sat upright and tugged off the covers, disoriented and dizzy. Eyes barely open, I stood up and walked forward, expecting to come to my bathroom door, but instead hitting a wall. Why was that? I was sure the door was right...Oh yes, I remember now, I'm at the Rainsworth house. As you can see, I'm not the most observant person in the morning.

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I found my way to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. I needed to remember something. Today wasn't going to be a good day, I knew that, but why again?

I pushed all thoughts aside as I opened the doors to the closet, and yet more proof lay inside that I definitely wasn't at home. Though they weren't formal attire, the clothing inside was much more expensive-looking than what I usually would wear.

Sighing, I skimmed one of the shelves. "Why did they go through all this?" I mumbled to myself, grabbing a dark green dress and black boots. I slipped into them easily, at least they got the sizing right.

After finishing my almost-normal morning routine, I quietly left of my room and down the hallway. To be honest, I had no idea which way the dining room was. (Figuring that I was to be present at breakfast, that's where I should go) I just followed the smell of food to my destination. Oh and did it smell good.

Peering around the corner into the dining room, I saw that Lady Sharon, Break and Gilbert had already arrived. Though, my attention was focused on the spread of breakfast laid out. It had been days since I was conscious, meaning days since I had eaten. Naturally, I was starving.

The little voice inside my head screamed that I shouldn't show up for breakfast. I should just suck it up and wait a few hours, but my stomach said otherwise.

I entered the room cautiously, "Good morning."

Lady Sharon turned to me and smiled, "Good morning. Please come join us."

Nodding, I approached the table and sat down. I ate as Break started speaking.

"I hope you had a good rest Miss Adele, you'll need it for your mission today," he plastered on a 'friendly' smile, but I could tell the devious intentions behind it.

Break, you son of a bitch.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," I replied with just as fake a smile, overflowing with murderous intent.

Oz joined us soon after, lead by a meat-entranced Alice, who practically dragged him to breakfast before he even got out of bed.

While Alice ate to her heart's content, Oz turned to Sharon and asked, "Adele's really coming with us?"

She looked up from her teacup, "Yes, she will. I suggested Adele not, because of her lack of experience with her chain, but Break insisted she go."

I had to use all my self control and then some to prevent myself from strangling him.

Breakfast continued like that, quiet for the most part, but a few times where I had to stop myself from jamming a fork through Break's hand.

Much before I wanted it to be, breakfast concluded and I was helped into a carriage along with Gilbert, Alice and Oz.

After the all-too-familiar rustling of the carriage began, I remembered I had no idea where the mission took place, or what said mission was, so I looked to Gilbert, "What is our mission, exactly?"

His face broke from its stare out the side of the vehicle, and turned to me, looking confused, "They didn't tell you? Well the incident at the party, where chains rose from the abyss inexplicably, didn't just occur at the Rainsworth estate. Chains broke loose in a few other areas at the same time, also. We're being sent to check it out."

Now it was my turn to look confused, "If this was just an investigation, why was Lady Sharon worried about my inexperience with my chain?"

"That's just it, it's an investigation. They don't know what's there. There could be chains or gateways still lingering around."

I nodded in understanding, letting my thoughts wander.

_The chain gripped the mirror in its hands, curling its slim fingers around the reflective face. It intentionally snagged a finger on the edge of the glass and allowed the droplets of blood to melt through the mirror's surface._

_I watched, not understanding the meaning of it at all but accepting it nonetheless. _

_The chain turned to me, handed back the mirror and stated, "The only thing left to do is announce the contract, then you can leave. Just say aloud that you wish to form a contract with me, Joker, and we'll be finished here."_

_I scoffed, "That's easy. I wish to form a contract with you, Joker."_

_For a moment, the chain flashed a sly grin, "As you wish." _

_My vision flashed white and I could feel my body being flung forward. I remember hitting the floor with a sickening crack, and the sound of Lorina calling me before I went numb._

The carriage came to a halt as we arrived and I stepped out onto the cobblestones quickly, hoping that the sooner we finished, the sooner I could leave and be able to untie the knots in my stomach.

It wasn't how I expected it to look at all. I expected it to look like Sablier, in tatters, but it looked as if nothing had occurred at all.

Alice looked just as skeptical, "Is this really where we're supposed to be?"

Gilbert turned to her, ''Of course it is, stupid rabbit."

"Let's split up and ask the people here what happened, exactly. It would be the fastest way," Oz suggested, smiling at Gilbert.

Gilbert looked like he would melt. Why? I'm not quite sure. At that moment I realized that there would probably be a lot of things I wouldn't understand about these people.*

We then parted ways. I was to head directly into the town, Rebbion, Oz and Alice were to search around the left, and Gil would take the right.

The first thing I noticed, was how normal everything seemed. The markets were bustling, the smell of freshly baked bread filling the air, and small children ran along the cobblestones, laughing and yelling to one another.

I decided that I would be direct, stopping to explore later. Walking up to a merchant, I asked, "Hello sir, would you know anything about a chain attack here, oh...five days ago?"

He paused for a moment, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. Would you like to buy anything, though?"

Slightly disappointed with the results of the answer, I declined and moved on. One after another, the answers remained the same. No one knew what I was talking about. On one occasion, an elderly woman even asked if I wasn't ill, saying that there was no way a chain attack could have happened in the small trading town. I couldn't believe not a soul knew of it.

After asking almost everyone that existed on the planet Earth, I started searching for clues inside the town. Then it occurred to me. I had passed that sign before, and the bench in front of it, not just once, but multiple times. That's when I started to worry. I never get lost. I have a great sense of direction, so how could I be going in circles?

Maybe I was just tired. Yeah, that's it, Break was right, I needed my rest.

I turned on my heels and ran backwards, toward Rebbion's gate, but found myself in a continuous loop. I was trapped. No going forward, no going back. If this was anything like the last time I was boxed in, I knew I would be in trouble.

**And so the end of chapter 3!**

**Notice for fans of the manga, chapter 64 has just been scanlated on MangaReader. (Not sure about other sites yet) **

**If anyone reads my profile, I stated that I wanted to get out a couple chapters before today, which turned out to be BS, and I apologize. I also apologize for the lack of length of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another chapter has arrived, but you already know that, considering you see this. Two things:**

**1) Thanks to everyone who reads this story and/or alerts it. You have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**2) Thanks to Sorceress-of-Abyss and Illusions of Space for reviewing. After coming home from lectures, those really brightened my day.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, (insert ironic idea here). XD**

_"Adele, please wake up, it has been so long since I've seen you," I heard a voice echo through the labyrinth that was my mind. If I recalled correctly, that voice belonged to Edith. I could easily place her three-year-old voice, even though I couldn't respond._

_I was drowning in nostalgia and burning in my regret. I felt both unbearable pain and numbness. I was being crushed and pulled apart at the same time. What did I do when I created that contract?_

_Edith...Lorina...Mother, Father...I wanted to see them so much. Though, the only thing I could see were Joker's bright eyes in the blackness of my mind, like moons in the night sky. They were the eyes that would haunt me for years. _

What was going on? Everything was looping continuously. Was the same thing happening to my comrades?

I plopped down on the doorstep of an old brick house, looking out onto the street. Maybe I can get out of this situation if I think things through.

After a moment my gaze shifted from the empty street to the bright blue sky, examining the clouds. I sighed, expecting them to reform as clouds do, but they were frozen in place. I squinted at the clouds, suspicious. Upon a second look, I noticed that there were unnatural breaks and edges as if the sky was painted sloppily.

Then, I observed something even stranger. (if you can believe it) The sky was...cracking, splitting and chipping off. I stood up quickly, becoming alarmed. I doubted the sky was supposed to do that.

'Smash!' A large hand had broken through the cracks. It couldn't have belonged to a human, though. It had to belong to a chain. I stifled a scream and stepped back, almost tripping over myself. The sky wasn't supposed to do that, as far as I knew. The appendage moved downward, dragging chucks of the 'sky' with it. It crumpled like paper, and revealed a space behind itself.

The hand connected to an arm, one of a rabbit-like chain's. By this time, I had turned to stone, scared beyond words.

A blond head had appeared from behind a chunk of 'sky', "C'mon already, Adele."

When I recognized Oz, my encasing shattered, and I ran to him, relieved. I still had no idea what that rabbit was but I had confidence in knowing it wouldn't maul me if I came near it...probably.

As I reached him, I asked, "What's going on?"

"Just look around," he replied grimly.

And look I did. The 'sky' I had been under was a dome, a cage, keeping me inside and others out. On the outside was the remainder of Rebbion, a broken, flaming mess. My jaw dropped considerably.

"Worst of all, we can't find Gil," Oz informed nervously.

The chain scoffed, "That isn't even bad. Seaweed head probably just ran off again."

"But Alice, what if he's in trouble!"

Wait...Alice? "That chain is Alice?"

They both gave me a look that said, 'You didn't know?'

Oz explained, "Of course, Alice is my chain. B-Rabbit."

Of course! That made as much sense as monkeys riding unicorns! I mentally sighed, how do they expect me to know this stuff?

'Bang!' At that moment, gunshots rung out. Seven in quick succession, to be exact. A wave of worry and fear washed over me. I knew only one person, other than Reim, who kept a pistol with him; Gilbert.

The fear portion spiked, screeching for me to run as fast and as far away as I could. I might've listened to it, if not for the third voice. It was barely a murmur, and and I could only make out, 'help...Gilbert' but it was enough to keep me planted to my spot.

After a moment of inner turmoil, I returned to reality. I found that Oz had already run in the direction of his servant, followed by a more than reluctant Alice.

I then indulged the third 'me' and frustrated the second by running off after my two comrades.

He stood motionless in the intersection that once was, back toward us. I now understood the reason for the gunshots. Five chains were laying on the ground, dead.

Oz ran to his friend, overjoyed, "Gil!" And proceeded to glomp him.

Alice became tense. Now, I wasn't as much of and expert on love as Sharon was, but I could tell Alice was a little more than jealous at the exchange.

"So, what happened here?" I asked, hoping to avert Alice from her deadly anger.

Both Oz and Gilbert turned to me, but Gil spoke, "Chains are arriving in hoards. There must be a gateway nearby. We have to act soon, before the next drove gets here."

We decided that it would be best to search around together, since separating didn't help us before. This time, our plan was a success, and we found the familiar opening after a few minutes.

"I call destroying it!" Alice exclaimed, excited at the sight of the gateway. As for me, the memories it brought back made me sick. It reminded me of the metallic taste of blood, and its disgusting smell.

"Sure. The sooner we get rid of that thing, the better," Gilbert muttered, annoyance nipping at his tone.

After Alice changed into rabbit form, we found it wasn't as easy as we thought it would be. Yet again, a chain arose from the abyss.

It looked like a tangle of wires, no humanoid body parts except for one red and one blue eye, glowing from a particular patch of cords.

'Electrode. Don't touch him,' the murmur had grown slightly stronger, but I still had to strain hard to hear it. That's when it hit me. It wasn't my thought, it was Joker's. I barely recognized her voice. It had been about 9 years since I heard it, after all.

B-Rabbit chuckled darkly, "Come out to play, huh? Well I'm game."

I watched amazed as she slashed at the chain with her scythe, but cringed at the sight of Electrode using her weapon as a conductor and electrocuting her when she came in contact with him.

"Alice!" Oz shouted, hearing her chain-voice scream in pain.

Joker sighed softly, 'Those idiots. I would never make a mistake like that. Let me out and we can finish him quickly.'

'No way,' I thought back, contemplating if I really should listen to her.

Alice fell to her knees, returning to normal after breaking away from the tangle of wires. "What the..?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Oz kneeled next to her, steadying her as he looked to Gil, "Can you use Raven?"

"Raven makes physical contact. It would be useless to even attempt to attack. I'm sorry." He looked down, minutely ashamed. Why he would be was anyone's guess.

'Now?'

In caved in, 'Why does it feel like I'll regret this?'

I erupted in a purple flame as Joker materialized, giving a smirk that announced her victory.

Oz and Gil eyed me unsure, seeing as Alice had collapsed into her manservant's arms.

Joker opened her fans, still dripping with the Jub-Jub Bird's blood, and flung them above the chain's head. I gave her a questioning look, but she held up one slim finger, signaling me to wait.

The fans sliced a small rock, one that was supporting a larger one. As you can probably guess, it ended up with a boulder crushing a pile of limp, sizzling wires. The solution was that easy?

Gilbert gaped as Joker giggled, muttered, "Imbeciles" and disappeared. Oz only laughed. I found myself smiling too.

After a few moments of almost-silence, the three of us that were conscious were doubled over in laughter.

**Aww happy end of chapter :3**

**Sorry for one day late, I just wanted to change the ending a little. I was unsatisfied with my work, and you guys get the best!**

**And finally, yes, that little moment with Oz and Gilbert was intentionally made that way. Eat your hearts out! ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, another. Aren't you guys getting tired already? No? Well then, enjoy. **

**Not much action in this chapter. Minor plot points in the beginning and one major one at the end. Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it.**

**I think I like Sharon 50% more because of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, Adele wouldn't be just an OC. Bet you couldn't guess that one. ;)**

_ November 25, 1XXX_

_ Dear Lorina,_

_I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch very well. Please don't worry about me too much, I promise I'll stay safe. _

_This place, the Rainsworth household, is quite hectic. I've only been here a little more than a week, so I might not know much,_

_but its VERY different from home. So many people, so many different personalities. They're all considerate, though._

_I still haven't gotten used to using Joker. She still scares me, but I'm slowly becoming accustomed to her._

_If I'm lucky, I might be able to get home for Christmas, but as previously stated, it's very hectic here._

_Please pass on my love to Edith, and save some for yourself._

_Your sister,_

_Adele_

I finished my letter and placed my quill pen back in the inkwell on the desk in front of me.

It felt like I was in another world here. I could forget everything and anything, here at the Rainsworth house. I was rushed into staying here, working with Pandora, and using my chain. Nothing was gradual. Though, I don't regret residing here. It's easy to love this place. Even now, a small part of me yearns to stay here for a while longer.

I carefully folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. After writing the correct addresses, I stored it in a small nook in my skirts. I had been doing that a lot, as of late.

"What were you writing?" a mocking tone asked. I didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was. Though, I could never, and would never, understand how he had been able to enter my room through entrances other than my door.

Sighing slightly, I replied, "A letter, to my sister."

Break opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut, rethinking what he was to say. He settled on, "Will you be staying with us over Christmas?"

Did he want me to stay, or did Break want me to just leave? I was at a loss as far as what would be the polite thing to answer. When I couldn't conjure a reply, I just chose to stick with the truth.

"I plan to return to Carrington, if possible. If I'm needed here after the 25th, I'll return. Why do you ask?"

He chuckled, "It's not for my sake, if that's what you're thinking. Both Reim-san and Sharon-sama inquired as to what you were planning. They're getting quite attached to you. To be honest, I think everyone is."

That was the last thing I expected him to say. I figured he would make some snarky comment, not give me a serious reply. Break never ceased to throw me for a loop.

Smiling teasingly, I prodded, "Does that include you?"

A familiar face popped up from over Xerxes' shoulder, "What an over-confident brat!"

"Now now Emily, that's not very nice~!" he half-cooed, half-scolded. What grown man would have some infatuation with a doll? The only answer is Xerxes Break.

Break split from his 'creepy doll adoration-trance' and added, "Sharon-sama also requested you be at lunch today, quite forcefully if I may add. She is awaiting the details of your next mission from Pandora."

"I promise to save you from Lady Sharon's wrath, and attend lunch if you take your leave now," I bargained, becoming tired of speaking.

If you have never felt Sharon Rainsworth's wrath, you have lived a good life indeed, my friend. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead. Or Break at the least. If she wanted to, she could knock you into the next galaxy with one swat of her fan-hand. And, for my own sanity, do NOT get me started with the love novels and dresses...

Sauntering over to my closet (his exit), and climbing inside, he retorted with mock-sadness, "If my company annoys you so, I'll leave you to your own device. Just don't forget~." Before I could respond, he shut the door and left.

I plopped down on my bed, worn out. What had I done today? Absolutely nothing, that's what. Was just the news of another mission tiring me out or was it...? Shaking my head furiously, I attempted to dispel the thought from my mind, but Joker's whisper brought it back.

'I can tell you're trying to get rid of something; what is it?'

'Nothing you need to be concerned with. Why do you still whisper?'

She sighed, 'I'm not whispering. To hear me clearly, you have to accept me as being here, and trust me to a certain extent. Which you aren't doing a very good job of, if I may point out. It may help if you tell me what you were trying to hide.'

How did she know I was...Oh forget it. 'I was pondering whether or not I should be trusted, given the responsibility of using a chain. One mistake and I kill my comrades, not to mention myself.'

'With me, there are no mistakes. If you f*** up, I'm here to pick up the slack, like it or not.'

'Thanks for the support...' My eyes drifted over to the clock, 11:50. Peeling myself from the bed, and scuttling to the door while blocking out Joker's reply was a hard task. Especially for a girl who cannot multi-task at all.

Sometimes, I wish I could just skip time, and appear on the other side of an event or time period. I wouldn't have to go through so many things that I regret or despise. Then again, that's as possible as a man on the moon.

"Adele! Sit, sit. Alice and I were just speaking about you," Sharon reported, as I took a seat. B-Rabbit gave me a thankful look. Oh god, what were they talking about?

Taking a quick look around, I saw it was 'girl time', all the males had fled the area. I hoped they would return soon. Until then, Alice and I were doomed.

"So...What's going on?" I asked cautiously, starting to eat. I actually had no idea what I was eating, but it was pretty decent.

The youngest Rainsworth looked to me with an evil glint in her eyes, "Now be honest Adele, What relationships have you had with men, particularly in this household?"

My jaw unhinged and almost fell from my face, "L-Lady Sharon! What are you talking about? I'd never-!" She was very straight-forward, that's for sure.

"I told you she isn't interested in guys.." Alice mumbled, but was completely ignored by the raging love guru.

"It's exactly as I said. I believe you need a companion," she continued, completely serious.

Now we're getting somewhere. "And I believe you've gone insane."

"Oh come now, you must have someone you're interested in!" Sharon prodded, becoming agitated.

I was a strange person, in that sense. Hormones never really kicked in, and I doubt at the age of 17, that they ever will. Sure, I had noticed guys that way, but I was never 'attracted' to any.

"Really I don't-" I was cut off by a small, 'Lady Sharon?' from the doorway.

"Yes?" she acknowledged, trying to hide her obvious anger towards the one who interrupted our 'matchmaking session'.

The stalky maid continued, "Mister Nightray has returned with Mister Lunettes from Pandora. They request to see you."

"One moment~" Sharon trilled. She turned to me and lowered her voice, "This isn't the end of our conversation. I will find you a companion." She seemed inspired by her own words, which scared me quite a bit. "Let them in," she allowed.

Alice burst out in laughter, and Sharon attempted to stifle her giggles at the sight of them. They were both soaking wet, wearing VERY annoyed expressions.

I successfully smothered a smile, "Did they make you guys walk?"

While Gilbert was trying to strangle Alice, Reim sighed, "No, they had transport. This was from the carriage into the building."

I gave him a pitying expression when he sat down. He returned with one that said, 'save it'.

Now, I swear on all that's holy, that I saw it. The brief flash of 'love guru glint' in Sharon's eyes before she attempted to calm down the Rabbit and the Raven.

No. No way in hell would she even try to pair me with him. I will not allow it!

When Alice and Gilbert had toned down their quarrel, and their mumbled curses were said, Gil handed Sharon a letter. "This is it. The mission from Pandora. You're the first one to read it."

She opened it with skilled fingers and scanned the letter. When her eyes met the mid-bottom, she paused. She read it again and her face paled.

Sharon handed the letter to me, "You need to read this."

I took it, confused and alarmed and read it over. It was more or less the Rebbion mission. Except this time, it included that the town had been obliterated and the residents had disappeared. They could be dead, but no corpses had been found, so they had no proof. I'm sure I paled too when I read the town's name.

_Carrington._

**Yes, that Carrington. You all should know it by now. What adventures await? We'll have to find out. :D**

**Reviews are appreciated as always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my friends! Welcome indeed! I haven't been too motivated to do this chapter, sadly. All the same you should enjoy!**

**I apologize in advance for any OOCness from two characters that will be introduced in this chapter. I tried, I really did!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, Sharon would be the supreme ruler of the world! (As you can see, I'm starting to warm up to Sharon)**

_Why? Why? WHY? Why of all places did it read Carrington? It couldn't be. I'm reading it wrong. As I read it again, I destroy that theory. Yep, it said Carrington._

_As I read it over repeatedly, gripping the page so tightly it starts to collect rips, I failed to notice the confused looks I'd received from Gil, Alice and Reim. I also failed to notice how Sharon gave them a signal to keep silent. They obliged._

_The rain had died down slightly, not yet a soft patter, but it didn't pound on the windows anymore. I had occasionally looked over the top edge of the paper at the window across from me, contemplating as to if the weather was an extra bad omen._

_Without a word, I slammed the letter down on the table, causing the teacups to rattle and spoke through gritted teeth, "We're going to Carrington."_

And that's why I'm where I am, drumming my fingers against my leg, distraught over the fact that my sisters were most likely dead. My only thought was as to why we couldn't modify horses to move faster. Surely they were faster than walking, but not fast enough!

I also remembered the letter that resided in my dress, awaiting a delivery that would never come. It felt like it was burning a hole through my side, taunting me.

I couldn't cry, as I started to recognize my surroundings, as I knew we were heading ever closer to my home. I wanted to cry. I wanted to just go back to my room and curl under the covers. I wanted to run.

Though, I couldn't do that. Those were childish things to do, even if they sounded like good choices. I would have to face the truth sooner or later.

After Oz, Gil, Alice and I slid out of the carriage, I braced myself for the sight of Carrington. Oh, did I need it.

My home was unrecognizable. Nothing stood, not building, nor sign. Unlike Rebbion, it was not in flames, which was a relief. Though upon further inspection, parts had been flooded. An eye for an eye, I suppose. Not a single resident of the no longer existing city remained, but a few contractors, Pandora members, were peppered about.

"What do you mean you lost a portion?" I turned towards the shout to see two males, both in their late teens. what they were referring to was a long strip of paper held by another man, presumably from Pandora.

"Elliot, calm down. People are staring." 'Elliot's' partner added. This boy was shorter than the one with a temper, with messy black hair and round glasses that obscured his eyes.

"But Leo, how could he just lose it? Without it, we can't proceed!"

A smile started to form on Oz's face as he ran over to Elliot. Gilbert, Alice and eventually I followed behind, "Need some help?"

Leo flashed a smile, "Hello Oz-kun. Gilbert-san, Alice-san. And...?" He looked at me, waiting.

"Adele." At least one was friendly. I wasn't so sure about the other.

"I'm Leo Ba- Nightray. The grumpy one is Elliot," he introduced. Wait...did he screw up his own name? Or was he giving me a false one?

The other scowled, "I have good reason to be!"

The four of us, (Gilbert, Alice Oz and I) gave him confused looks.

Elliot sighed and showed us a map with about one-third missing, "When they brought the map, Pandora stupidly lost some of it. How it happened? No clue, but without it, we won't be able to get to the other side of the city. All other maps show Carrington before the attack. This is the only one made to show the aftermath."

He was right. Any map made before the chain attack would be deemed worthless. But what if we didn't use a map...

"I-I might not be much help, but I can at least tell you where everything used to be. I don't know my way around the aftermath, though, so we might have to find alternate routes," I offered, eyes pinned on the ground.

There was a moment of unsure silence before I heard Leo reply, "Ok." He rummaged through a bag strapped across his shoulder, pulled out a slip of paper with a single line written on it, "We need to get here. This was its address, before the attack. We believe going here might give us some leads on the cause of the attack."

I took the strip and read it. The address was close to where my home was, not a few buildings down.

'Careful. Don't get to sentimental,' Joker whispered. I didn't have to strain too much anymore, she was becoming clearer. Whether that was for better or for worse, I was unsure.

"You're sure you know where you're going?" Eliiot asked as we {Leo, Elliot, Oz, Gil, Alice and I} traversed a particularly large mound of rubble.

"For the last time, of course I'm..." I stopped mid-sentence, seeing past the mound for the first time.

"What's wr-" Gil started, before seeing what I did.

Was there a road there? I'm pretty sure there was a cobblestone road right in front of my house. I didn't matter either way, seeing as whatever was there, definitely wasn't there anymore. There was no distinction between houses; their remains scattered. The lampposts had toppled like toothpicks.

Not that I don't particularly like Joker, but I would like to create a contract with whatever chain created this piece of abstract art.

Alice was first to break from her state of shock, in only a few seconds, "Well c'mon then. We won't get anything done here!" She hurried down the other side of the slope.

"A-Alice! Wait!" Oz followed behind, managing to lose his footing and slide down the remaining half of the pile.

"Where are you taking my master you stupid rabbit?" Gil shouted and made bounds to catch up to the smaller male.

Things started to register then. There was no way, not even a 1% chance, that my sisters were alive.

"Are you coming?" I heard Leo call from the bottom of the mound.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." I carefully made my way down the pile, not wanting to make the mistake Oz did.

Oz turned to me, "This is it?"

Re-reading the address over I replied, "This is where it used to be, at least."

"Then we'll have to start looking. If anyone finds anything, even remotely related to the chain attacks, report to me," Elliot ordered.

"Aren't I supposed to be the older brother?" Gil asked, raising a brow.

The only acknowledgement he received was a 'Tch.'

I plopped down onto my knees, moving pieces of stone, glass and metal, and dusting off when needed. And after a few minutes, I was able to salvage something. A charred envelope. There was no evidence of a fire, so how it was burned was a mystery.

Squinting, I attempted to read the name on the cover, to no avail. After a short while of bouting with myself as to if it would be rude, I opened the envelope and emptied the contents. A badly burned letter and a silver ring with an oval emerald encrested on its band. I then felt extremely guilty, until I read the remainder of the paper:

_'Dear Adele,_

_If you're reading this, then you have gotten this safely, thank goodness. I need to alert you of some strange things I have witnessed, and warn you to NOT return to Carrington. No matter what. These things...are unexplainable at the least. I'm worried for Edith and myself, and plan to flee the city in a few days. I do hope that we can make it out before things get out of hand. They're not strong, but they're getting stronger. Every night they arrive and-'_

The remainder of the letter had been burnt beyond recognition.

I didn't even notice Alice trying to get my attention as tears rolled down my cheeks. I had just been reading my sister's last words to me. Lorina..

**So, how was it? I have mixed feelings on this chapter: The first few paragraphs were pretty good, but towards the middle, it got a bit dull. **

**I never really liked Elliot until after he died, then I realized what a great role/personality he had. Now I get teary-eyed when I write about him. That's why it took me so long to include the duo. I was torn between adding them or not.**

**NOTE: I'll be on vacation throughout most of next week, so I won't be able to post another chapter until the week after. If all goes well, a one-shot will be uploaded on my account next Tuesday in its place, since I have it logged and ready for upload. (Plus, it was short) It will be for another fandom, though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh, it's good to be back to writing. I think writing is the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes. I'm supposed to be on break, I need to put this notebook down! Oh, but alas, I have picked it up again...**

**Thanks to my ever-awesome reviewers!**

**Just a warning, I over-use the 'memory portions' in this chapter. But hey, you guys haven't had a memory for a few chapters so it's coming back to bite you. As a second warning, Adele's age changes from 8 (all previous memories) to 10 (first memory of this chapter) to 12. (second memory of this chapter) Confusing? You bet!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, I wouldn't have to think of witty disclaimers! **

_"Hey Adele! Look what I found!" Lorina called, running up to me, holding a small, glimmering object. _

_"What is it? Why are you bugging me?" I asked, dropping the paper I was using to practice my cursive and craning over the circlet. Back then, the thing I wanted to do most was grow-up quickly, hoping that if I did so, I could be stronger and more brave. Cursive writing was the only obstacle I couldn't clear._

_The fourteen year-old looked to me with eyes brimming with excitement, "I found this ring down by the quarry. It's in great shape," she turned the ring, accenting the little green gem embedded in its band, "Someone must have dropped it and the ring floated downstream. You should come with me sometime, Adele. We can find twice the amount of lost things."_

_I sighed and gave her a bored look, I'm too busy to go to a stupid quarry. you know that. Why don't you take Edith instead?" _

_"And YOU know full well that Mother said she can't go," Lorina mimicked our mother, "Edith's five for God's sake! She''l slip and drown! I don't know about you, but I like having three daughters."_

_I giggled, her impression was spot-on. Our mother always worried about her 'baby girl' more than was neccess__ary. Edith even had the nerve to take advantage of her (possessive) affections, by doing the most devious things possible, knowing she wouldn't hear a word about it from our parents, or us. Why, you may ask? When Lorina would occasionally sneak out at night to meet her friends, Edith covered. When I would go out for a book, or a rare sweet, she'd make sure to distract everyone in the vicinity. As long as she wasn't blackmailing you, she could keep information secretive better than anyone. For that reason, I believe she and Uncle were the most alike._

_"You're never actually 'busy', either. Here's what I think: you're too scared to go with me because you think there'll be a chain or a wild animal. Am I right?" Lorina asked confidently. As grateful as I was that I was as close to my sister, as I was, sometimes I wished she didn't know so much._

_"Running can't sustain you forever, Adele."_

_"Long enough."_

"Adele? Adele?" Oz's voice called frantically. I knew it wasn't, but it seemed hollow. Everything seemed hollow. I was hollow.

"OW! God dammit!" My hand instinctively flew to the stinging red patch on my cheek. I whipped around to see Oz grabbing onto Gilbert's arm.

Oz scolded his servant, "You didn't have to hit her!"

Raven has one hell of a pimp-hand, though I never expected him to use it on me...

"What else was I supposed to do?" Well, I don't know Gil, maybe tap me one the shoulder? Or does your mind go straight for the violence-route?

While attempting to rub away the mark, I asked, "Did either of you guys find anything?"

Gil shook his head, "Though, that stupid rabbit said she found evidence. Did you?"

I contemplated whether I should show him my findings. The ring was just sentimental, there was no real proof that lay with it. The letter, though, had promise. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. I'll be right back."

Stowing away the emerald ring, I stood up, and walked back through the remains of Carrington, to where I knew the youngest Nightray to be.

_"W-We're really going?" Edith asked, on the verge of tears. It was rare to see the seven year-old break down._

_Father chuckled, "You''l love it. I promise. You're not alone, either. Adele and Lorina will be with you ."_

_As I lugged my trunk into the coach, Lorina whispered spitefully, "I cannot believe they'd do this to us, to Edith."_

_Lorina never had that much of a relationship with our parents, not that I did either. She was the closet thing to a mother-figure I had. It wasn't that I harbored any disliking for my parents, they were good people, but I never got any time with them. They were always working, trying to make a decent income for our loved us very much, but if we were to finish our education, we would have to save money. To do that, we would be sent to an all-girls school until Lorina turned eighteen, two years._

_That was the plan, anyway. As you may know, plans don't always workout the way you want them to. We recieved notice of our parents' murders three weeks before the eldest Barma sister became an official adult. Within the hour of Lorina's eighteenth birthday, we packed up once again and left. We were virtually alone. That's what we thought, though that's when we got to truly know our dear uncle, Rufus Barma._

"What's this for?" Elliot asked as I handed him the charred letter.

Afraid that if I spoke I might resume crying, I simply murmured, "Read it."

He gave the same expression Sharon had worn earlier, flushed with mouth slightly ajar, "You found this here?"

"Yes," I carefully chose my tone, keeping it level.

"Do you know who sent this?"

My eyes drifted to the ground, "I believe my sister sent, or intended to send it."

"Hey, you. You said this was important." I looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Alice, kneeling and pointing to a specific spot on the ground. I followed her prompt, and let out a small gasp.

A contractor's seal adorned a small, clear plot of land. Fairly large, the clock-like mark was about 2x2 feet. The most interesting aspect, in my opinion, was the seal's progression. It was already at 12, a full rotation.

Elliot returned her statement with a glare, "I have a name."

"And you expect me to learn it? Tch."

Leo chuckled, and I couldn't help but to join in. I was in tears mere minutes ago; how could they change my mood so suddenly? These people (as of now, I find it strange to refer to them as friends. 'Comrades' seems like a term that fits my relationship with them.) are so...well I'm not sure what to say. Familiar? Warm? Home? Those are words that come to mind, but nothing can truly describe it. Those words are not deserving enough.

The seal! The seal! Yes, the seal. I should focus on the mission instead of such trivial matters.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Alice asked, sitting back against the bottom of a used-to-be wall.

Coughing back the rest of his laughter, Leo questioned, "Did you find anything in the letter, Elliot?"

Said boy looked at his servant, "I'm not sure, but when the letter said, 'they come every night'...Well that's the lead to continue on."

"Every night?" I had no idea what was in store.

Elliot and Leo gave each other a conspiratorial glance, "Stake out."

**I just got back from a 'plot-line developing time' to find Chapter 65, and all I have to say is that my reasons for disliking Jack have been doubled, tripled, and are overflowing onto the page.**

**ANYWHO, you like? I like. We get closer to core of trouble, yes we do. Vincent? Alyss? Emily? We see soon, yes we will. Adele live for Christmas? Next chapter be omake? (It sure will! ^^) I ever stop talking like dis? We see soon!**


	8. Omake Part 1

**A little songfic/2 part omake I thought up. Inspired by the 'Gil in Wonderland' omake, though it doesn't focus mainly on humor. Some characters will be in the same roles, due to their chains.**

**Yes, I made myself the bottle. I'm horrible, I know. X3**

**Last note, I promise: If you'd like to skip this and just go on to the next chapter, feel free. This has no plot points. It is an omake, after all.**

**Disclaimer: By now you know I don't own Pandora Hearts; but did you know that I also don't own Alice in Wonderland and 'Follow me down'? Shocker, huh?**

{Take me, take me, outta here it makes me, feel so, feel so, nah na na na na}

I laid under my favorite oak , basking in the mid-afternoon sun. Sunday, the most relaxed day in the big, bustling city of Carrington had arrived once again. Lorina was, as per usual, at the quarry , and Edith was supposed to meet me here for a quick game of cards, just as memory served. I was to lose to her superior skill, and we were to laugh as I attempted to (unsuccessfully) cheat.

I had this dream on occasion, it was a happy dream, though it was repetitive. Sometimes, I just wished it would change, if not in the slightest bit.

{Baby, Baby, here we all are crazy, you don't have to worry, Nah na na na na.}

Hearing the grass crinkle, I turned to see a small boy with...were those...RABBIT EARS? He was wearing a waistcoat and shorts, looking very distraught. He looked quite a bit like Oz, but, he couldn't be, could he?

"He-Hello? Um, excuse me? Are you quite alright?" I choked out. Never before had I seen Oz with rabbit ears, after all. He actually looked, may I venture...cute.

Not seeming to have heard me, he pulled a golden pocket watch from his waistcoat pocket, and opened the cover. A small nostalgic tune came from it. Where had I heard it before?

His eyes widened, "I-I'm late! The queen will have my head!" With that, he made a beeline into the thick forest.

I had read the tale before; the one where the girl follows the rabbit into the hole and into a twisted land, one reflecting her current reality. It would be foolish to follow him, but, I wanted a new dream, and I had the chance almost literally screaming at me. Why shouldn't I take it? Being a fool was my art, after all.

"Wait! Oz!" Knowing full-well what hole I was jumping into, I ran after him.

{So follow me down. (Where to?) Outta this town. (With you.) Girl you're moving way too slow.}

He was fast. Much faster than me, even with the speed I had accumulated with all my practice. I figured it was the dream's distortion that made it so. I also took into account the countless trees and large amount of underbrush. This was getting far from Carrington, seeing as the wood was getting much thicker and darker.

Oz stopped abruptly in front of a tall pine, uncovered a small hole and quite literally, hopped down into the gaping abyss. I looked down it; nothing but black.

I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, "WOOO-HOOooooo...!"

By now you should know my complete distaste for everything related to confrontation, but falling- oh falling was a whole other thing entirely. I loved it. It fall like I was free, like I was flying. Quickly escaping anything that was out to harm me. Lost in my own...Wonderland. I giggled at the irony of my own words.

I needed to escape reality, just for a few minutes...This dream was doing its job splendedly.

After a few minutes, or was it more like hours...? Days perhaps? I felt myself hit the ground with a rib-cracking thud. Of course, since it was a dream, no harm befell me. Shaking away my daze, I looked up to find I was a small room with tiled floors. The all-too-familiar table with the bottle stood before me menacingly: DRINK ME.

Picking it up by the label, I smirked, "And what happens if I don't?"

The neatly written text altered shape before me, and transformed into: I WILL SHOVE MYSELF DOWN YOUR THROAT. FOLLOW THE OMAKE PLOT, IDIOT.

"O-Omake?" I hadn't the slightest clue what that was, and still to this day, don't. Sometimes I wonder if there is another being watching me, planning out what I am to do, but I don't ponder it for long, for some reason.

Yet again, it created a new phrase: E-ERM...J-JUST DO IT.

Shrugging, I downed the glass vial in a matter of seconds. It tasted like normal water at first, but then the aftertaste was something foreign. If I was to explain it, it would be sugar-coated love. Don't question it.

Setting it down, it altered itself for a final time: GOOD GIRL.

Crushed. I was being crushed, compacted down to a size smaller than my original. Of course I was shrinking. I knew that much at least, but it felt horrible. Truly horrible. I hope no one must feel this sensation, dream or not.

When the sickening feeling passed, I opened my clenched eyelids. I doubt words can explain what I saw. Every acute movement was magnified, and every one of my former steps would take twenty of my new form's.

It took me only a few moments for me to adjust, then I was off; flying toward the door at top speed and jiggling the knob desperately in an attempt to leave. Unlike what I thought would occur, the door opened, and I lost my balance, belly-flopping on the dirt ground outside the doorway.

"And WHOoo might you be?" A hollow voice asked, glaring daggers into my back.

Looking up, I saw a caterpillar, planted upon the cap of a wide mushroom but the strange thing about this caterpillar was its face. It was Uncle's face.

I was at a loss for words, "U-Um...I'm Adele?"

He tilted his head slightly, "You cannot answer a question with a question."

Rephrasing, I took another attempt, "I'm Adele, Adele Barma. I'm looking for a way out of here, the fastest, yet least deadly route possible." It was important to add the last bit. This WAS Wonderland, after all.

"Do I look like a map to you? NO! I am a caterpillar. One that requires information. Information from YOUuuu."

I groaned. JUST LIKE UNCLE, sadly enough. "What kind of information?"

"Information of any kind. Information is information is information, yes?"

"Here's some 'information'. You're both annoying in real life and in my dreams. Good. Day. Sir." There was no reason to stay here, I knew the outcome. I could find my way without him. I snatched a piece of mushroom as I stomped past, nibbling on it as I disappeared into a shrub.

As I retreated, I heard him call, "What an annoying little niece I have..."

This time, I was being stretched, pulled like taffy, until I retained my normal size. Much, much better, though my innards were conspiring against me. I could already tell.

After much searching, I finally came to a small clearing. It was dimly lit, but I could make out a couple of words on a few different wooden signs that were spread about. They pointed every which way; some at diagonals, some toward the demon-caterpillar, and even a few that pointed directly up to the sky.

"Would you like to go to the right way or the left way? The wrong way sounds good too, nya?"

{So follow me down (which way?) I'll show you around (okay) There's a place we gotta go}

Whipping around, I looked into the tree where the voice sounded to see a humanoid with cat ears and a tail, dressed in darkly colored clothing. The thing that caught my attention, though, was the one eye in sight. It looked like the twin to Break's, which made me shudder.

When a moment of contemplation had passed, I replied with just as cryptic an answer, "Who could say which way is right? I wish to walk my own direction."

"Good answer," the cat remarked, a slight purr accenting his words, "Then I leave the decision to you; Which do you prefer, Mad or Murderous?"

Mad..or Murderous? What did he mean? When I looked up at the branch, Chesire had disappeared. Perfect. Just perfect.

If it came down to the words meanings, I would choose mad over murderous, most definitely. Though unlike it's first visitor, I knew what was in store. I would have to walk both to end this dream, anyway, so why not start with the Hatter?

One deep breath later, I was walking down the narrow path that led to this afternoon's tea.

**Cliffhanger? Yes, it is. I will post a second part, but not for a little while. We need to get back to the main story, right? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this; I know I enjoyed writing it!**


	9. Chapter 8

***taps watch and looks up* Oh, hello readers! It's me, of course, TSC. I'm just trying to set my watch. It's stuck on 'Unable-to-post-this-chapter' would you happen to know what time it is? Oh, really? Is it 'Barely-had-time-to-get-it-up-too' already? *resets watch* In that case, let's continue the story where we left off, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, Reim would be teased by Sharon and Break 5 times more per chapter, every time he's in one. X3**

"This is pointless. Can't we just go?" Alice complained, obviously worn out.

I could understand her reasoning, seeing as it was 2 a.m. and we hadn't come up with a single lead. Being honest, I was starting to think this was a lost cause as well.

It wasn't just me, either. If you took into account the desheveled looks on the group's faces, you probably would have figured we were going to pass out from lack of sleep. As per orders (from an unnamed officer who I'll be sure to strangle) we couldn't slack off, which didn't help in the least bit.

Spacing out was a common occurrence that night, not being able to run on my ever-diminishing energy and by the time I regained a fair amount of focus, sunlight was peeking over the horizon.

Paired with a well-aimed glare, Alice mocked, "Stake out, he says. What a great plan that was~."

'Did you have a better plan?" Gil asked, obviously knowing the answer, but fully exploiting the opportunity to rub it in her face.

Sharply turning her head towards him, Alice replied, sure to make the venom in her words protrude, "I didn't hear any contributions from you."

Sighing, I blocked them out as best I could. Their frequent banter did get repetitive after a while.

I turned the three members of our group who weren't creating a ruckus. Elliot, similarly to me, was dozing off, and Leo was reading, completely oblivious to the Rabbit and the Raven. Oz followed the common theme, ignoring the two. He watched a fixed point on the ground. Presumably, the seal.

Nowhere. We were going nowhere.I could imagine how our investigation would end, in one of two ways. The first scenario would be along the lined of our leads going stone-cold and being sent to live with/assist my uncle for the remainder of my life. Like the first possibility, the second would include our case freezing over. Instead of a life with boring housework and paperwork, my small cache of..friends (The word still didn't seem right) would lay broken and bloodied in the clutches of a faceless chain. Both possibilities made me shudder with euphoria.

"Adele...Look." Oz's quiet call roused me from my dismal expectations.

Turning toward his prompt, I couldn't help but stutter out, "Seals...Aren't supposed to..."

Looking up from his book, Leo looked in the same direction. I bet you anything his eyes were widened behind the large lenses of his glasses when he commented, "Well, I've never seen that happen."

Surely the seal's hand had rested at the twelve mark. It at least had to at some point, seeing as the slender digit was inching backwards.

After a moment of observation, a near-silent 'tick' announced the arrival of the ashen hand. Ha, that was all? Well, that was anti-climactic.

'Don't get too comfortable,' Joker's voice half-ordered, half-pleaded.

Suddenly, my vision doubled and the ground tilted under my feet. Though my hearing was distant, I could tell my companions had fallen as well. Not into unconsciousness, but helplessness.

Before the white light dominated my vision, I heard Joker's bone-chilling scream.

" 'Delle? What are you doing here?" Lorina? Oh yes, I must be dead. It's sad really, dying unable to know the cause. Being completely vulnerable all the while. I wondered what everyone's expressions would be when they got the news. Sharon, Break, Reim, Uncle...

"Adele? Why won't you open your eyes?" Oh yes, Edith must be here too. Speaking of 'here'; where am I?

'Hey! Stupid contractor of mine! Open your eyes! You're still alive!' Joker, you better not be fooling with me.

The overwhelming sunlight dimmed to an image, then, when I willed it to. The image was of my Lorina. She was blurry, but there all the same.

"Are these your sisters, Adele? They're really nice." Oz? They survived also? My mood skyrocketed.

I shot up with up a second to spare, wanting to hug them all like a mother finding her son after a war. A blind man seeing the sun. Though my body didn't feel the same, giving me vertigo the second I tried.

"ADELE!" A force other than my own pushed me to the ground. Edith had glomped me. "Adele, you never told us you were coming home so soon. How is Uncle?"

Why was she so happy? Our home, Carrington, everything was destroyed.

Smiling and gaining my footing I answered, "Yes, Uncle is well, but what about..."

That was the first time my vision had focused. Not on the remains of my hometown, but on a bustling Carrington, one from my memories.

"This must be what happens when a seal moves counter-clockwise," Elliot inferred.

If that logic proved true..."Then how would this apply to an illegal contractor?"

"Reversing that affects of a chain? It'd work in both cases: a person and a town," Gil explained. Riiiiiiiight...I knew that. I was just testing him. No, I was not having a derp moment!

"Are you looking for an illegal contractor? There have been some strange chains around here lately..." Lorina commented, looking a bit pale.

Alice laughed, "Of course. They destroyed this-" It seems she just noticed that the town was untouched. Well at least I wasn't the only unobservant person today!

Edith tilted her head, "But Carrington's fine..."

Then it hit me. It didn't affect just the layout of Carrington, but the memories of the townspeople as well. It was blatantly obvious that every one of the residents were dead when we first arrived...Had the seal also brought them back to an altered 11th day? The day before their deaths?

**I know..Short chapter is short...**

**I have to reluctantly put this story on hiatus. I've been busy with an original story on WordPress (Will put the link on my profile soon), two writing competitions (NaNoWriMo and a local one) and schoolwork so I don't have much time for The Art of Running. I do plan to come back to this one, however, when I'm able to. Though don't expect an update for 2 or 3 months. **

**Please tell me what you think in a review when you have time. They mean the world to me.**


End file.
